This invention relates to metallic luster tone thermochromic laminate members. More particularly, it relates to a metallic luster tone thermochromic laminate member constituted in such a manner that it shows gold, silver, metallic color or the like metallic luster having high brightness caused by temperature changes and also that changes in color can be visualized.
With respect to a metallic luster tone thermochromic laminate member, a proposal has been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,649).
This proposal is a laminate member in which a metallic luster layer containing a metallic luster pigment prepared by coating the surface of a synthetic mica with titanium oxide is arranged on a reversible thermochromic layer, which can visualize changes in color from the metallic luster tone by temperature changes and can show specific color changes in comparison with the color changes of conventional thermochromic materials, so that it has applicability not only to the heat sensitive paint field but also to decorations, toys and the like various fields.
By further studying visual effects of this type of metallic luster tone thermochromic laminate member, the present inventors aim at providing a metallic luster tone thermochromic laminate member, which has a metallic luster rich in brightness showing glittering aspect while it can also produce more distinct color changes by discoloration of a reversible thermochromic layer.
The present invention relates to a metallic luster tone thermochromic laminate member, which comprises a laminate of (1) a metallic luster layer containing a metallic luster pigment prepared by coating the surface of a synthetic mica with a metal oxide and (2) a reversible thermochromic layer containing a thermochromic composition comprising an electron-donating color-forming organic compound, an electron-accepting compound and an organic compound medium in which color reactions of both compounds take place reversibly. The present invention also relates to (1) a metallic luster tone thermochromic laminate member, which comprises a laminate of a metallic luster layer containing a metallic luster pigment prepared by coating the surface of thin section aluminum oxide with a metal oxide and (2) a reversible thermochromic layer containing a thermochromic composition comprising an electron-donating color-forming organic compound, an electron-accepting compound and an organic compound medium in which color reactions of both compounds take place reversibly.